Keep Hush For His Own Safety
by LilCan05
Summary: Ephram and Amy had everything planned for their first summer together but fate had other plans for them.
1. Chapter 1

The school year was coming to a close for the residents of the small town of Everwood Colorado. A lot had happen in the town sense the last school year for the community. The towns supper star Colin Hart was in a car accident and landed in a Coma. America's greatest neurosurgeon Andrew 'Andy' Brown moved from New York to Everwood with his two children, nine year old Delia Brown and his fifteen year old, purple haired son Ephram Brown. He moved his family to a small remote town because his recently decided wife Julia Brown visited Everwood when she was young and loved it. She always loved Everwood and wanted to bring her family but could never find the time. The new occupants of the small town had quite an impact on the residents of Everwood, especially Amy Abbott. She was the fifteen year old daughter of Mayor Rose Abbott and the towns only Doctor, Harold Abbott. The Abbott family had the only practice in the Everwood for many years, but that was before Andy opened his own practice. Harold hated him right away. Amy befriended the school 'loser' Ephram at the begging to get his father to perform the brain surgery on her boyfriend Colin Hart. They became best of friends soon after she realized how great Ephram was, and could talk to him about anything. Ephram soon fell in love with the schools queen Amy Abbott. They shared a few romantic kisses in the couple of months that they shared together before Ephram was able to convince hisfather to perform the surgery. Dr. Andy Brown performed the Sergey and everything went perfect except for Colin still had not woken up yet. That was over six months ago and lot had changed in the six months. Ephram was no longer the school 'loser' and he has been dating Amy Abbott for over four months. The town was a little shocked at the couple but were happy none the less and Ephram befriend, Amy's brother and Colin best friend Bright Abbott. Harold Abbott and Andy Brown where becoming friends because of their children's closeness but Harold still hated Andy at times. It has been almost year's sense Colin Harts accident and he still hadn't waken up yet. Many had given up hope that he would ever wake up, but still the Abbott's and the Hart's still prayed he would wake.

It was the last day of school and all the students where celebratingthe start of summer. Ephram and Amy where thinking about all the many different activates they could do together. This was their first summer together and they where going to make the most of it.

"Ephram can you believe it, our first summer together, and hopefully not our last." Amy said to Ephram as they where walking home after school. Ephram stopped Amy and turned her around and kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Amy this definitely not going to be our last summer together, because I love you Amy Abbott" Ephram said to Amy before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Amy pulled away when she need air and smiled at Ephram.

"And I love you Ephram Brown" Amy said before pulling him into a kiss.

When they both needed air the pulled away and started waling towards Amy's house. When they walked through the door they where laughing at few funny memories that they had from this school year. Harold Abbott was on the phone talking to Andy, when he heard the young couple come into the house laughing and acting care free. Ephram and Amy saw that Harold was on the phone so they both stifled their laugh to a quiet giggling laugh. When they saw the look on him face they completely stopped laughing because they something was wrong. Amy was going to ask what was wrong but her mother and her bother walked into the room.

"Harold dear, what's wrong?" Rose asked her husband, but he did not say a thing.

"Yeah dad you like you saw a ghost" Bright said laughing but stopped when his dad did not find it funny or scold him for his joke.

"Dad are you..." Amy tried to say but was cut off by her father

"That was Andy calling," Harold said, "He said he's awake" Harold told his family and Ephram.

"Whose is wake Harold?" Rose asked.

"Colin" Harold told them.


	2. Chapter 2

They all just stood still not knowing what to do or say, about the information they just learnt. Bright was the first to speak.  
"Colin is a wake," Bright said, "How?" Bright asked

"They don't know," Harold said," It's a miracle I guess" Harold said to his son. Amy let go of Ephram's hand and walked over to sit on the stairs. Ephram was a little hurt but he knew this was a big deal.

"I can't believe this," Amy said to the group with a little smile on her face. Ephram did not know how to react to the news he did not know what to think of this situation.

"Well come on, we have to go and see him" Bright said to the group as he walked out of the door followed by his parents. Ephram looked over to Amy but she was not looking at him and he smiled a sad smile at her before following Bright out the door. Amy was the last one out of the house and saw that Ephram was not walking towards the car but towards his home, so she quickly grabbed his hand and turned him around.

"I need you to come with me, because I can't do this alone" Amy said referring to seeing Colin and officially breaking up with him. Ephram gave her a little smile before letting her pull him towards the car. It took them over three hours to drive to the Denver, and get to the hospital but when they did arriver they where all a little anxious to see Colin Hart. When they where at Colin's door on the seventh floor they all stopped before going in, Rose and Harold decided they would go find Andy while the kids where with Colin. When they walked in the found that Mr. and Mrs. Hart where all already their and they nodded in their direction before looking at Colin.

"Colin sweetie look whose here to see you." Mrs. Hart said to her son. Colin looked away from the window to see Amy and Bright Abbott and kid he has never see before.

"Amy, Bright I'm so happy to see you guys" Colin said. Bright smiled before giving him a big hug

"Hey man, how are you?" Bright asked Colin when he pulled away from the hug.

"I'm good," Colin said to Bright before looking at Amy, "Hey Grover" Colin said smiling up at his girlfriend

"Hi Colin," Amy said as she let go of Ephram's hand and stepping forward, "It's good to see you" Amy said as she was about to hug him but he stopped her and gave here a big Kiss. Ephram wanted to scream, he wanted to charge but Mr. Hart had a firm grip on his shoulder. Amy was shocked by the kiss and did not pull away but she did not respond. When they pulled , Amy had a shocked look on her face and Colin saw it.

"Amy what's wrong?" Colin asked, " Why did you not kiss back?"

Ephram was relived to know that Amy did not kiss back.

" Nothing wrong, it's just that hasn't happen in a long time" Amy told Colin. Colin just gave her smile telling her there was plenty more where that came from. Colin looked over to see Ephram standing their with his father hand still griping his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Colin asked out of the blue

"Oh Colin that's my b.." Amy started to say but was cut off by Mrs. Hart.  
"Colin dear this Ephram Brown, his father saved your life" Mrs. Hart told her son, she did not want him to know everything yet.

"Oh, okay, well I'm very grateful of your father but can you please leave," Colin said him. Ephram did not want to leave but Mr. Hart started walking them, out the room and walking down the hall a bit so he could talk to him.

"Now look Ephram, I know Amy is your girlfriend, but my son loves her very much, and I'm not letting him get hart broken right now, especially when that could kill him, so I suggest you leave," Mr. Hart told Ephram as they stopped in the hall, " and I don't think you want Colin's death on your conscious"

"I love Amy very much, and I'm not going anywhere" Ephram told him off but winced at the pain in his shoulder as Mr. Hart's grip tightened. Amy excused her self from the room to see where Ephram and Mr. Hart were. She saw them talking, She heard the last part of the conversation before she made her presence clear.

"Mr. Hart I think you should let go of my boyfriends shoulder and leave him alone," Amy said as she walked up to Ephram and took his hand in hers.

"Remember what I told you Ephram" Mr. Hart said before walking back into the room.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked as she looked at his shoulder and saw a bruise already forming on it. She kissed it before giving Ephram a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to be fine"

"We have to tell him Ephram, I don't care what the Harts say, oh I just don't care" Amy told him though the tears that where making their way down her cheeks. Ephram pulled her into a big hug.

"We can't Amy, it would kill him, and we couldn't do that to him and his family," Ephram said, "We will have to wait"

Amy just keep crying in Ephram's arms, as they both thought of thought of their care free summer that was no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Ephram was just laying in his bed on a nice Saturday morning thinking about the last two weeks. Two weeks ago he would have said his life was perfect but, that was before Colin woke up, and destroyed his life. Amy was not able to tell Colin that, he was no longer dating Amy, but she was dating Ephram. The Doctors and the Harts told the couple that and over drive of negative emotion could send Colin back into a coma, even kill him, and they could not take that risk. So for the last two weeks Amy, and Ephram barley saw each other and pretended to just be friends. Some would say that they where broken up, but the two did not want to call it that, they preferred to say that they where just playing along until they where able to tell Colin the truth. Ephram smiled when he thought about the last night before Colin came home. That was Amy and his last night as an official couple, they spent the whole night at their spot looking at stars, talking and kissing. That was over a week ago and he has not spent any alone time with Amy yet, they had a few stolen kiss here and their but that was it.

* * *

Amy was getting ready for her day out with Colin and her brother, when she saw a couple of pictures of her and Ephram. The one was of her and him on Valentines day and the other was taken two weeks ago on the last day of school, and the last one was the night they spent at their spot a week ago. She started to cry thinking about what they had to do, just because of one guy. Her brother walked into the room and saw her crying. 

"Colin is here Amy," Bright told her. "I'm really sorry you have to go through this" Bright said to his sister as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's just not fair, it was suppose to be mine and Ephram's summer together, but I'm stuck being with a guy that I don't love any more." Amy said as she pulled her self away from Bright, whipped her tears away and looked in the mirror. She okayed her self and then grabbed her purse and walking out her room, with Bright right behind her. She put a fake smile on as they walked out the house and towards Colin's truck. She stuck out her check for him to kiss, when he went to kiss her, he gave her a funny look.

"Cold sore sorry," Amy said with a sad face. Colin just nodded his head and Bright told them lets go. Amy did not usually allow Colin to kiss her very much, just enough to keep him for getting suspicious. Ephram was still lying in his bed when his dad called him.

* * *

"Ephram you have peopled here to see you." Andy called up to his son. Ephram first thought Amy, so he rushed down stairs, but he saw that it was not Amy, but his grandparents.

"Nonny, Granddad" Ephram called and he ran towards them a giving them a big a hug.

"Ephram my boy, how have you been?" Jacob asked his grandson, "Your father told us what happen" Jacob was relieved that his father told them, he really did not want to have to tell them.

"I feel like shit, I hate living here right now" Ephram told them the truth.

"That what your father thought, so that why we are here," Nonny told her grandson, "Where here to take you to New York for the rest of the summer"

"Are you serious?" Ephram asked

"Yes Ephram they are," Andy told his son, "but you are coming back at the end of the summer"

"Yeah that fine, but I just want to get out of here for a while," Ephram said, "I have to tell Amy right away" Ephram said as he went to the phone to call her.

"You can tell her tonight," Andy said to his to get his attention, "The Hart's, Abbott's and us are all eating at Mama Joe's for dinner"

"What?" Ephram yelled at his father.

"I tried to get out of it but the Hart's insisted," Andy said to his son, "You will be able to see Amy at least"

"Yeah right," Ephram said sadly, "So when are we leaving?"

"We are leaving tomorrow," Jacob said. "So go and get pack" Jacob told him, and that what Ephram did for the day, he packed for New York.

* * *

Amy, Bright, and Colin spent the day at the park just lying around and talking or in Amy's case day dreaming about Ephram. Around dinner time they pulled into the Abbott's drive way.

"Well I will see you guys in an hour" Colin told them.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, scared to what the answer what going to be.

"You don't know?" Colin asked shocked that they did not know, well Amy looked like she did not know but Bright looked away, looking like he would be some where else, "Yeah, my parents, your parents and the Brown's are all having dinner, and Mama Joe's together" Colin told her.

"What?" Amy yelled not believing what she just heard.

"Yeah I don't know why my parents invited the Brown's but they did," Colin told her, "Well got to go bye see you guys later" Colin said to them as he pulled out of the drive way. Amy ran up to her house and threw open the door.

"MOM, DAD" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs. Rose and Harold where both in the kitchen when they heard their daughter yell and they both knew what that meant.

"I knew she was not going to be happy about this" Rose said to her husband as they rushed out to meet their children.

"Yes sweetie?" Rose asked her daughter

"Why didn't you tell me that where going to dinner with the Brown's?" Amy asked her parents. The three in the room braced them selves for the yelling that was to come, "Now I only have an hour to get ready, oh my god what am I going to wear. Ah" Amy yelled before racing up stairs to get ready.

"She took that better then I thought she would" Harold told his family.

"Typical girl" Bright said before walking upstairs to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Brown's where the last to arrive at Mama Joe's and when they walked into the restaurant, the two other families looked over at them.

"Hello everyone," Andy said to the two families, "These are my in-laws, Jacob and Nonny Hoffman, and I believe you know everyone else." Andy introduced.

"Hello Jacob, Nonny," Harold said first and the shook hands with them. Everyone else did the same; "Well have a seat now" Harold told them. Ephram ended up sitting beside Bright and across from Amy.

"Hi Bright, Colin and Amy" Ephram said to the teenagers

"Hi Ephram" Amy said with a real smile on her face for once. Colin and Bright also said hi, before going back to the conversation but Amy, and Ephram did not really talk. Through half of the meal Mrs. Hart stepped up and asked the Hoffman's a question

"Jacob, Nonny what brings you to Everwood?" Mrs. Hart asked. Before Ephram could say something Jacob spoke up first.

"We are here to visit our Grandchildren and son in-law," Jacob said, "but where also here to take Ephram back to New York with us"

Ephram heard Amy choke on her water but he did not look up from his meal.

"Grover, are you all right?" Colin asked

"I'm fine" Amy coughed out. She could not believe Ephram was leaving her.

"Ephram how long will you be gone for?" Mrs. Hart asked hopefully would be leaving for a while.

"Um I don't really know yet?" Ephram lied; fully knowing when he was coming home, but did not think they need to know of his return. Amy felt like she was going to be sick and she excused her self from the table. Ephram finally looked up to see Amy walking towards the bathrooms.

"Excuse me but I have to go the washroom," Ephram said to the group before getting up and walking to the back, "Piss Amy" Ephram said thorough the bathroom door.

"Go away, I don't want to talk you" Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"Amy I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you before everyone but my Grandpa just let it slip," Ephram said, "Look Amy I' coming in" Ephram told her as he opened the door and walked into the girls bathroom.

"I said go away" Amy said to him with her back towards him.

"Amy, I am really sorry, that you had to find out like this but, I just found out this morning my self," Ephram told her, as he turned her around and whipped the tears away.

"Why?" Amy asked

"I just can't be here right now, with everything that is going on right now, I'm sorry," Ephram told her the truth, "I wish we could tell Colin the truth but we can't, not yet"

"I know, and it not fair, I miss you so much Ephram, and you're here in Everwood but now you're going to be in New York," Amy told him, "When will you be back?" Amy asked

"I will be back at the end of the summer; I will be back for next school year" Ephram told her, before he gave her passionate kiss. There was knock on the door, and Amy and Ephram pulled away.

"Amy are you okay, you have been in there a long time?" Colin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine and I will be out in a sec," Amy said giving Ephram one last kiss before exiting the bathroom, making sure Colin could not see Ephram. Ephram waited five minutes before making his way back to the table.

"Sorry, I needed some air, after going to the bathroom," Ephram lied. Everyone at the table except, Delia and Colin new where he really was but no one said anything. The rest of the evening went with out a hitch and soon it was only the Abbott's and Browns left.

"Well that went well," Rose said. The two families talked for a little while longer before, it got dark out and they decided they should get home.

"Ephram and I are going to take a walk" Amy told the adults. Usually her parents would protest her being out so late but they knew needed to spend sometime together before Ephram left. The two families pilled out of the restaurant and into their care except Ephram and Amy as they walked to their spot.


End file.
